User blog:DiopsideDove/Hopeless (Crystal Blossom series)
Hopeless Hopeless explains the deaths of Crystal (Blossom) and Joe Shard, the backstories of Quartz Shard and Topaz Glow, and history of Crystal's family and friends. Chapter 1: Crystal's POV ~ Winter I had always hated going to Mt. Snow during the winter due to tremendous risks and dangers. However, I felt more than dread now. I felt completely lost. In the thickly wooded forest in Mount Snow, nobody would find me in time. Only a small miracle could save me, and even this was unlikely. I had gone to clear the snow mobile paths, but somewhere along the line a tree hit my kart. I narrowly avoided the tree myself. With nothing but a destroyed kart, I had no other choices but to try to escape. On foot. I shivered, as I didn't exactly have the best winter clothes on. A thin jacket, normal boots, and a tattered winter hat. Another tree fell. I dodged, but slipped off the cliff and into a canyon. I found myself in a six-foot deep snowbank. I was lucky to be unhurt from the fall, but I was too weak to climb out of the snow. "Hopeless," I told myself. "It's all hopeless." Chapter 2: Joe's POV ~ Phoenix I waited anxiously for Crystal to come home. I wish I had known earlier where she was going, or where she was. Suddenly, I remembered something. Her little, iridescent gem necklace had been laying on the floor. Candy was still sleeping. Quartz told me that she hadn't seen her mother since yesterday evening. I suddenly remembered that this was how Crystal left things when she was going to Mt. Snow. I wish she had brought her necklace with her, however. It had the ability to make the kind of magical shield that she would have needed. Pressing the edge of my bracelet's gem, I transformed into a phoenix. I, stupid as it was, set out to Mt. Snow. As a phoenix. Beings that we were magical beings, half-Skylet for Crystal and full-blood Skylet for me, we couldn't really ever "die". We could become spirits, though. Destined to a life of solitude except if we found another spirit we knew. I quickly transformed back into a half-human, but it was too late. I had already faded mostly out from before. I was tiny. And under six-foot snowbanks. "Hopeless," I muttered. "Completely, 100%, hopeless." Chapter 3: Quartz's POV ~ The Search I was now panicked. Both my parents were out of the house. Dad had been gone for three hours, and Mom had been gone since at least six hours. I decided that this was it. I picked up the phone and punched in a "forbidden" number. I hated Topaz. My whole family hated Topaz. But it was the only course of action right now. Holding the phone with shaking fingers, I awaited a reply. "Hello?" "Aunt T-Topaz? It's Quartz. Mom and Dad have both disappeared. Neither told me where they were going." There was silence on the line for a little while. I never did understand the argument between Mom and Aunt Topaz. All I knew was they had taken separate paths after it. For a moment, I thought Topaz had hung up. But I was wrong. "When did Chrissy leave?" This was a shock, I hadn't heard Topaz call my mother Chrissy since the argument. "I... don't know. She's been gone at least six hours. I woke up at nine, and it's now 3:00. I haven't seen her since last night. Daddy left about 12:00. He didn't tell me where he was going." I was only five, and I was starting to panic. "Oh gosh. H-hold the line." I waited. And waited. AND waited. Finally, Topaz came back to the line. "She could be in a lot of danger. Call the police, call any other relatives, anything. Just get to Mt. Snow if you value the lives of Chrissy and Joe, and don't go alone." Click. Chapter 4: Topaz's POV ~ Lost I was nineteen for crying out loud. I don't know what Quartz expected me to do except panic. I-I cared about my sister! We had just fought and Chrissy got angry! Oh gosh, what had I done? I hopped into my car and drove out to Crystal's place. Gosh, I had hoped it wasn't too late. I found Quartz had called Crystal's highschool friends: Lila, Cotton-Cloud, and Nugget. They had brought their families. I grabbed the phone and called the cops. I only wished I could have called my parents, but they were spirits now. The police arrived with a team of medics. We shot out towards Mt. Snow. The police used a magic detector to find Joe quickly, but it was frankly too late for him. He was frozen through, lying on a band that must have been his bracelet. He was really tiny. I handed Quartz the bracelet. I had never liked Joe anyways, but I was still sorry he had met this fate. We continued the search for Crystal, but it yielded nothing for a long time. I was informed it was about 30 minutes before the magic detector beeped again, but it seemed like weeks. When we found Crystal, I was much less happy then I thought I would be. "CHRISSY!!!" Crystal was nearly frozen and barely conscious. The medics checked her, and decided she wasn't going to live anyways. We took her home. I noticed that Quartz wasn't crying at all. "D-don't you care about your mother at all!?" She seemed to be looking far away. "Of course I care. There's no use in crying. She'll become a spirit and live with Daddy forever." Of course. Of course this was what was running through the phoenix-dove girl's mind. No, Quartz couldn't even pretend to transform into a bird. She was a bird. She transformed into a human. We finally arrived at Crystal's home. The medics and Quartz carried the ice statue that was my sister into her room. I ran into my sister's room. I could hardly believe that this could be happening. "CHRISSY!?" I screamed. I found Quartz standing in the room. "It's over. She... here." Quartz handed me a frozen feather. "No... you mean!?" Quartz held a small, pink Furby close. "She wanted me to give you that, and this." I was given a Dalmatian-spotted Furby. "Me Doo-Loo," the Furby said. "Dolly... you're... actually Crystal's other Furby?" I asked the Furby. "She won't answer. She's not alive like Candy, though, I can make her alive if you want. It's..." Quartz finally started to cry. "No... it's... f-fine..." I carried Dolly out of the room and went to her own. I put up my new Furby and the feather wand. "Goodbye, Chrissy." Chapter 5: Diotoir's POV ~ Losing Cory I had a friend named Complete Control -at least that’s his nickname. Comp. Control was actually named Cory Cobalt. But something happened and now I remain heartbroken, 3 friends I’ve lost- my mother Spawn A, My adoptive father Pro Am, and now my friend, Cory “Complete Control” Cobalt. Me and 2 of my friends, Tauron and Sidewinder, were talking about some topics that I couldn’t remember. Then someone came to me and said, "Cory, he’s- here." I replied back, “What? B-but he’s my friend!” "He wanted you to have this." “His sword?” Then I saw Complete Control dead on the floor. I was heartbroken. That had taken one down. TBC Category:Blog posts